How We Roll
by TealyBob
Summary: Caroline's a Goth. The Salvatores and Kol are the popular guys. Meredith and Tyler manage the Freaks. Elena and Bonnie do anything to fit in. Jeremy's gay. Rebekah and Katherine are the popular girls. Alaric, Jenna, Elijah, and Mr. Douche are the only teachers. To complete the entire situation, they're all stuck in high school, doing the weirdest things imaginable.
1. Sexy and I Know It

Elena stared at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled her hair up in front of her shoulders. She sighed. "Another year of being a nobody…"

Tyler looked at himself and checked to make sure his teeth were perfectly white. "Ladies, here I come," he smirked.

Anna unbuttoned the top button on her vest and examined it, posing differently to check herself out. She buttoned it. Then unbuttoned it. Then buttoned it again. "Nope. Too much showing. Too risky."

Damon smirked at himself and pulled on his leather jacket. "You are one sexy motherf—"

Bonnie stared at herself with determination. "You will get a boyfriend this year. You will get a boyfriend."

Jeremy examined his fingernails. "I ssssseriously need a manicure…" He looked up to the mirror and gave himself an 'oh-well' look. "But I can't. Not yet, at least."

"-ucker!" Stefan told himself, finishing the same sentence Damon had been saying in the other room. He spiked the front of his hair one more final time.

Meredith put on more lip gloss and winked at herself in her bathroom mirror. "Even hotter than last year," she said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Hell yeah."

Rebekah drummed her fingernails on her vanity table and bit her lip as she looked at her reflection. "There has to be more to life than just running the school…"

Caroline slipped on another ring over her black polished fingernails. She looked up as she ran her hand through her straight blonde hair. Clear from the blonde roots to the black tips. "Here we go."

•**How We Roll•**

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled from across the school parking lot. Elena turned and lightly smiled at her friend. She held her bag close to her as she quickly scurried over to meet her.

Anna came out from around the corner of a car and stood next to Bonnie as she smiled at Elena.

"Hey, Anna," Elena greeted. "You look good," she complimented, lying. Anna was wearing her nerd outfit just like last year, and Elena and Bonnie hated being seen with her. Anna knew it, so always left them when either of them gave her 'that look.'

"Thanks. Mom took me shopping and there were so many cute skirts!" she smiled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. When Anna said "cute skirts!" she meant long tan ones that looked like something an old teacher would have on.

Jeremy got out of his car. He pulled his shirt down over the top of his pants and closed his door gently. He looked around him, then reached into his bag and held his hand mirror right at the opening, just enough for him to check his reflection without anyone seeing it. He smiled at himself and flipped his long hair out of his face as he put the mirror back, content with his appearance.

Bonnie caught sight of Jeremy and smiled. "Jer!" she called.

Jeremy looked up and forced himself to smile as he saw his "girlfriend." "Ohhhh God," he mumbled before he started walking over to them. When he reached them, he put his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, precious. How was summer camp?" he asked.

Bonnie smiled up at him. "It was ok. But you weren't there, so it wasn't anything to brag about," she said brightly.

Jeremy fake laughed like he was flattered and looked away from her face while his 'laugh' turned into more of a groan. But, Bonnie and the other girls were totally oblivious to everything, so they figured he was happy as could be.

Tyler turned the key of his car and stopped the engine. He looked over at Meredith and raised his eyebrows. "Ready, babe?"

Meredith checked herself in his rearview mirror and chuckled. "Hell yeah," she said, turning to look at him.

"One for the money?"

Meredith smirked and leaned over the arm rest between them to kiss him. He moaned as she pulled away and made sure to make a squishing noise as their lips parted, because that was "sexy."

They both opened their doors and stepped out into the light, immediately posing for whoever happened to be looking at them.

Tyler locked his car and put his arm around her waist as they walked towards their corner where the rest of their people were. It was an area near the druggies, behind the busses. As they turned the corner, they both smirked at all the diss-ers, play-ahs, sexy-z, and wannabes.

A couple of the guys they walked by whistled at Meredith. While she smirked, Tyler pulled her tighter to him and glared at the guys as he kissed her head.

"Home sweet home," she mumbled to herself.

Caroline trudged down the sidewalk in her black clothing. She was in walking distance from the school, so her mother insisted she 'get exercise.' Translated: her mother was too lazy to get up in the morning and take her.

Caroline moved her hand up under her hair and cupped the back of her neck, stretching after sleeping in an odd position the previous night. She heard a low voice call her name, and she looked up to see she was closer to the school than she had thought. The person that called for her was Finn Something-or-other. The dude was older looking, but showed himself to be a reliable friend.

He was standing next to his pick-up truck, their two other friends sitting in the back; we'll call them GirlGoth and BoyGoth, just because I can't think of any better names.

Caroline trotted across the school yard until she reached them, then stopped to catch her slightly winded breath. "Hey," she greeted, looking around instead of at them.

"You ok? You look a little out of it," BoyGoth commented, leaning closer to examine her.

GirlGoth snorted. "She always looks out of it," she retorted and the two of them chuckled at Caroline.

Caroline took a deep breath and gave Finn a sideways look, to which he returned with a 'sorry, I can't do anything' look.

"Where's Sage?" Caroline asked.

"She'll be here any time," Finn answered. "She called and said not to panic. But in all honesty, I hadn't realized she was gone until she called."

Caroline smiled. Now, Sage Caroline could handle. She and Finn were her only friends in the school. And knowing Sage, she was going to make a point when she came to the first day of school.

Which she did.

Caroline heard a low thumping sound and turned to see Sage's black Mercedes come strolling down the road. She was a ways away, but Caroline knew what the noise was. Sage had her music pumping music louder than the town allowed. But of course, she didn't care.

As Sage grew closer, the noise became too much for some people, and they covered their ears as they looked for the source of the disturbance. Caroline tried to decipher what the music was this time, but didn't recognize the lyrics.

Sage stopped her car in the parking lot and turned the music off abruptly. She got out of the car and waved 'hi' at everyone giving her dirty looks. She strolled over to us with a grin on her face. She recognized the confused look on Caroline's face and started explaining. "'Ur So Gay,' Katy Perry."

"Ah."

"Ready?" Sage checked, and they all immediately looked over to where they knew Jeremy Gilbert was standing. Like Sage had planned, he was standing with his arms crossed, looking around at everyone like he was paranoid. Anytime anyone mentioned 'Gay,' he did _that_. They all started laughing.

Rebekah sneered in her car as her friend opened the passenger's door. "I hate that song," Rebekah complained, getting out herself.

"Not that bad," Katherine commented.

"Shut up," Rebekah snapped. "That song sucks, and you know it."

Katherine rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned from Rebekah to start heading to _their_ group – the popular girls.

The other five girls of the group were sitting on the top of a picnic table, looking "casual" as they flipped their hair back and closed their eyes to "sun bathe."

"Ladies," Rebekah announced as she came to a stop beside them. "There are new guys this year, and from what I've heard," she explained, getting up on the table and sitting in the middle of the attention, "they're cute. Like…extremely."

Almost all of the girls started giggling right away as Rebekah beamed. Katherine looked away from the girls in irritation. She looked over at the Goths. That was where she wanted to be… But no. She was stuck in short shorts and pink sweaters and perfectly straight, brown hair.

"Kat," Rebekah called Katherine by her hated nickname. "Come be bitchy with us. It's just not the same without you," she lied, just trying to keep Katherine 'happy.'

"Oh, hold up!" one of the other girls said suddenly. "Who is that?" She was pointing to the old fashioned black car that was pulling up into the school's parking rink.

Rebekah smirked, and Katherine sighed in boredom. "The new guys," they said together.

Damon stepped out of his car, closed the door, and looked to his brother. They had just arrived at the new school, and they were going to walk in there like they owned the place.

"Ready?" he checked, pulling out his Ray Bands.

Stefan had already placed his sunglasses on his face and was flipping up the collar of his leather jacket. He dropped his hands to his sides and looked back at his brother through his shades. "Let's rock this joint," he said with his best brooding face.

Damon flipped on his glasses with one hand as they both started walking away from the cars – in slow motion.

_Yeah – When I walk on by,_

_Girls be lookin' like 'Damn, he fly.'_

The wind tossed their hair slightly as they looked at a couple of groups of people they walked by (still in slow motion). The girls of the groups stared in awe and the boys looked both impressed and jealous.

_I pay to the beat,_

_Walkin' on the street with my new LeFreak_

_Yeah!_

Damon smirked and Stefan brooded as they passed through a flock of giggling and blushing girls. One of them actually handed Damon her number with a flirtation look (in slow motion).

_This is how I roll:_

_Animal print pants – outta control!_

_It's RedFoo with a big afro_

_They like Bruce Lee, rock at the club yeah!_

As they walked parallel to a table full of jocks, some of them nodded (in slow motion) in a 'sup' manner. Stefan returned the nod while Damon lifted his hand in a "wave." They continued walking, feeling like bosses in their matching jackets.

_Ahhh – Girl look at that body_

Stefan turned his head to look past Damon and spotted a few of relaxed, cool, hardcore girls leaning against a pick-up truck. Stefan hit Damon with his hand (in slow motion), and pointed at the girls.

_Ahhh – Girl look at that body_

Damon followed his gaze and smirked at the girls in approval (in slow motion). The three girls narrowed their eyes in thought. Two of them ended up putting on a sexy pose, liking what they saw. But the third girl, the blonde, shook her head, mumbled something, turned back to her friends, and rolled her eyes.

_Ahhh – Girl look at that body_

Stefan smiled lightly. Rejection. That meant a challenge, and _that_ he could live with. He loved having to try to get the ladies, not when they were just throwing themselves at him.

_I-I-I-I – I work out!_

They stepped into the school (in slow motion). Damon swiped off his glasses, showing off his Baby Blues to the girls walking by. They started strutting down the hall, heading for the administrative office.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see – _

_Everybody stops and is starin' at me._

Stefan got a fist bump from a random guy walking past them. Damon was pointed at by two girls talking by their lockers, and he returned the point in a much friendlier manner. One girl had stopped in the middle of the hall, right in their tracks. Both guys knew exactly what to do. When they reached the girl, they both took a narrow step to their side of the girl, and they both kissed opposite sides of her head as they walked past, meeting in the middle of the hall when they had passed her, never missing a step.

_I got passion in my pants_

_And I ain't afraid to show it – _

Their steps were in sync as they rounded a corner and passed through a clustered hall of students (in slow motion).

_Show it – _

_Show it – _

Someone held out a cigar to Stefan, and he took it and placed it in his mouth, unlit (slow motion!). Damon, without looking, held out a match in front of Stefan's face and Stefan curled his hand around it as he aimed his cigar in the flame. Once lit, Damon shook the flame out and flicked it out of his fingers.

_Show it – _

Stefan inhaled deeply, took the cigar from his lips, and exhaled smoke slowly into the air above them, waving his head dramatically. He hissed at the sting and smirked. He flicked it out of his hand as they turned another corner into the office. They stopped inside the door and each spread their legs to pose, the door shutting slowly behind them (in slow motion).

_I'm Sexy and I Know It_

(Regular motion) Stefan pulled his glasses off and blinked strongly against the bright light in the office. Damon pushed pause on his iPod and pulled the ear buds out of his ears. He smiled at his brother. "I love that song."

•**How We Roll•**


	2. The New Classmates Sexy Salvatores

Mr. Saltzman opened the door of the class room. Everyone had just sat down and gotten ready for "History" (It wasn't really history; the teacher would always assign them to read a chapter, and then leave the room). Everyone in the room looked up to watch as two incredibly hot guys in leather jackets walk through the door.

"Class," Mr. Saltzman began, ushering the boys in as he shut the door behind them. Stefan scanned the room and Damon smirked. This was what they needed: a typical classroom. They had the dorks (some kids in the front row, Elena and Bonnie in the mix), the popular people (Rebekah, Katherine, and some other jocks in the back), the Goths (Caroline, BoyGoth, and Sage), the gays (Jeremy), and the people that date _way_ too much (Meredith and some other guys from that group). "These are your new class members. The sexy Salvatores," he introduced, looking over the two guys. Stefan frowned and looked at the teacher, while Damon just smirked at the word "sexy," not caring who it was coming from.

Ok, the teacher: _not gay_. He's just incredibly friendly and doesn't give a shit about what anyone else thinks.

"So, you guys can find a seat," Mr. Saltzman instructed, going back to his desk to check their names. "Damon and Stefan."

"Stefan…" Elena murmured under her breath, just loud enough for Bonnie, who was next to her, to hear. Elena was looking straight at Damon as she leaned towards Bonnie. "That's a hot name."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the guys as they scanned the room again. "I don't know…" she mumbled back. "I'm thinking the one brooding is Stefan," she put in her opinion.

Elena scoffed. "No. The one brooding is Damon. Has to be."

Damon walked past the first row of seats (the nerds/dorks) and studied the second row (the gay and daters). Stefan had already pin-pointed where he intended on sitting. The girls he had spotted leaning against the truck when he'd first arrived were sitting in the third row. The blonde was studying her nails, looking incredibly bored and not even noticing the two new "sexy Salvatores." Stefan liked her, and he intended on getting to know her, even if the seats surrounding her were taken.

Damon looked over the fourth row at all the popular people. Some bitchy chick (Rebekah) was staring right at him with a kind of…look. Her lips were partially puckered and barely open, and her eyes were narrowed at him. He got the feeling it was supposed to look sexy, but he honestly was getting a little frightened.

Katherine looked to her right at Rebekah and frowned. "What are you doing?" she whispered. Rebekah completely ignored her and continued to watch Damon. Damon decided to sit in the seat between Katherine and some macho football player.

I should tell you now, there were only two empty seats in the room, so Damon and Stefan "scanning" for a place to sit was pretty pointless because there was only one place they could sit. Damon was lucky that his seat was right where he wanted to sit: next to the sassy brunette. Stefan was a little pickier. Instead of the seat next to the gay (Jeremy), he stopped right in front of BoyGoth's seat. Ok, so in this row, Sage sat in one seat, Caroline to her right, and BoyGoth to Caroline's right. "Mind if I sit here?" Stefan asked, not smiling or giving a friendly appearance at all.

BoyGoth looked up and raised one eyebrow. "Um, this seat's kinda taken," he said bluntly.

"And I'm kinda asking for it," Stefan replied.

Caroline looked up, as did Sage, and watched the show. They weren't going to defend BoyGoth at all, just observe.

"Not happening, Salvatore," BoyGoth sassed and then looked back down to what he was carving into the desk.

Stefan raised his eyebrows in an 'Is that so?' face. He slowly turned around and looked at Mr. Saltzman, who was staring sternly at BoyGoth.

"BoyGoth. Out, now," he instructed.

BoyGoth looked up with an annoyed look on his face. "And why should I do that?" he inquired like this was going to be a really good explanation.

"Because Stefan is sexy," Bonnie smirked at Elena, who kicked Bonnie in return, "and you're not. He wins. Out," Mr. Saltzman explained.

Stefan smirked at BoyGoth smugly. The Goth one glared at Stefan as he slowly got up from his seat and trudged away. Caroline was honestly impressed. Sure, Stefan didn't do anything, but it took a lot to get BoyGoth out of his seat. She watched her fellow Goth-y as he walked towards the gay man. Jeremy turned towards the front of the class, obviously not wanting someone dressed in all black to come anywhere near his pastel sweater. But, fortunately, the two ended up sitting next to each other anyway, clashing and giving any fashion police a heart attack.

Stefan sat down in the now empty seat and looked at Caroline with a serious look. Caroline returned his look by sneering in distaste and looking at Sage, to which Stefan frowned, not used to _that_ much rejection.

Damon smirked at his brother as he failed to give 'the look' to a girl. Stefan never could get it right. To prove that Damon was the Ladies' Man, he turned to Katherine. When she looked back at him, he smirked and inclined his head at her. She merely rolled her eyes and turned back to the scary-looking blonde. Damon cut off his look right there and looked back up to Stefan. Stefan had turned around to watch Damon's perfection at the move, but frowned when he too was rejected. "What the hell?" Damon asked. Stefan shrugged, even moving his palms up to indicate confusion.

"Alright class," Mr. Saltzman began. He moved to grab a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. "This is your assignment which I'm not going to read out loud because I'm too lazy, and you know the drill." He turned around and put the chalk down after writing what pages they were to read. "Now fill in the sexy-z about it." He went to the door and left without another word.

The second the door was closed behind him, everyone relaxed in their seats and either started talking, or looked around, or, like Rebekah, looked at the new guys.

"Kat, trade me places," Rebekah hissed, loud enough for Damon to accidentally hear.

"What? Why?" asked Katherine.

"Because I don't like this one. Now move!" She had already stood up and was waiting impatiently by Katherine's side. Katherine sighed and stood up, grabbing her bag off of the ground and going to Rebekah's former spot. Rebekah sat down and turned her body towards Damon. "Hey there," she smirked.

Damon looked at her with uncertainty. "Hi," he replied simply.

Rebekah studied him for a few seconds, then held out her hand, palm down. "I'm Rebekah."

Damon looked at her hand for a while, then just nodded at her. "Damon."

Rebekah hastily pulled her hand back and looked to Katherine, like it was her fault.

Elena and Bonnie went into a quiet banter about what Bonnie should get for winning the name game, and Elena couldn't help herself but glance nervously back at Damon every three to four seconds.

Jeremy had quivered to the side of his chair, as far away from BoyGoth as he could get.

Meredith was watching Stefan, "subconsciously" swaying one of her legs in case he looked over at her.

But Stefan's sights were too busy watching Caroline to notice Meredith. Caroline watched Sage as Sage tried to give her "unnoticeable" signals about Stefan. Sage was trying her best not to smile as she nodded her head to behind Caroline. Caroline was playing it dumb, acting like she had no idea what her friend was talking about.

Stefan cleared his throat, getting Caroline's attention. Sage looked down to the book on her desk, biting her lips together while she tried not to laugh. Caroline hadn't wanted to talk to Stefan, and that was exactly what was going to happen. Caroline glared at Sage right before she turned slowly towards Stefan.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

Stefan ignored the rudeness. He leaned over the side of his desk and smiled at her. "I'm Stefan."

Caroline shrugged. "Okay?" She turned back to Sage, who was pursing her lips and staring with wide eyes at Caroline.

Stefan chuckled out of confusion. "Um, what's your name?"

Caroline turned back to him just long enough to answer with, "None of your business."

Stefan pouted and turned back to look at his brother, who was talking to the macho football player.

"So, uh, you play football?" the macho dude asked.

Damon looked up and inhaled slowly, like he was thinking about whether he played or not. "Yeeeeah," he finally said. "I do, I guess."

"You guess?" repeated Rebekah. Damon slowly turned his head towards her in annoyance. "Does that mean like…you play it, but you don't _think_ you're playing?" she tried, widening her eyes on the word 'think' for more emphasis.

Damon, the macho football player, and about four other players behind them had heard Rebekah, and every single one of them frowned at her like she was insane.

"What?" hissed Damon.

"How the hell?" the macho dude said at the same time.

Someone else was speaking at the same time behind them. "What the f–" someone put their hand over his mouth, then took it off quickly "–k is wrong with you?"

"Rebekah," Katherine mumbled, along with everyone as they hissed at the blonde. "Just shut up now…"

Rebekah held her hands up in surrender. "Whoa! Calm down, people. I was just talking."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Katherine mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

Damon turned around with his back to Rebekah and addressed all of the guys behind him. "What is her problem?" he checked in a low voice. Rebekah was arguing with Katherine, so she wasn't paying any attention.

One of the football players sighed, like this was a boring story and he hated thinking about it. "She's the popular girl."

"Then isn't she supposed to be like…cool? Or, at least, normal?"

"Supposed to be," said the macho football player. "But she's not. She's only 'popular' because she knows everything."

"So she's a nerd?"

"No," said someone right above Damon. He tilted his head back to look at the red head leaning over him. Her hair was red, with a hint of purple in the mix, and her cloths were black. "She knows everything about everyone. She could ruin your life in just a single day."

"Hey, Sage," someone greeted.

Sage nodded in return. "Wait," dragged Damon in a confused tone. "You're a Goth," he informed her.

Sage looked down at him, her hair forming a curtain around his face. "Yes. Very good observation."

Damon frowned at her. "So what are you doing over by the jocks? Isn't that like a rule: Goths and Jocks hate each other?"

"Yeah," agreed macho dude. "But we made an exception for Sage. She's cool," he said, dismissing her Goth-yness.

Damon released his frown and gave her an 'ok then' look. "Ok then, hi. I'm Damon," he smirked up at her.

Sage sighed and looked back up, standing up straight so she was no longer above him. "I know. Your brother made it pretty clear who he was." They all turned around to look at Caroline and Stefan sitting in their original seats, "talking." "He's already introduced himself five times, trying to get her to say her name back."

Damon observed the blonde with black tips staring at Stefan with a bored expression on her face, and Stefan talking to her, doing his best to flirt and not come across as a douche. "She stubborn or something?"

"With guys," someone said behind them. "She used to be really perky and hot, but she got tired of all the dudes trippin' over themselves for her, so she went Goth and…well I guess she's still pretty smokin'."

Stefan dropped the smile he was giving the blonde and turned completely in his seat to face her. "Come on," he said. "Why are you being so stubborn?" he whined.

"Because you annoy me," she answered sassily.

"How does staring at this," he pointed at his face, "make you annoyed?"

"Because that," she pointed at his face, "won't shut up."

Stefan shut his mouth and stared at her with a blank look on his face. Caroline stared back, eyebrows raised.

Damon smirked and turned to Sage. "Salvatores are known for their eye sex," he said proudly.

Sage frowned and looked at Stefan again. "That idiotic look is eye sex?" she questioned, referring to the blank look on Stefan's face.

Damon looked at his brother to make sure he was doing it right. But, of course, he wasn't. He was staring at the blonde as if she were a teacher and he was bored to tears. Damon growled in irritation. "No," he said like he was disappointed. "That's the annoyed look he gives people when they're refusing to do things his way…"

One of the football players laughed. "Is that supposed to persuade them?"

"I think so," admitted Damon in a low, groggy tone. "But it never works. You'd think he'd pick up on it not working when they _laugh_."

"They laugh?" macho man asked.

Damon pointed to Caroline. And just seconds later, Caroline's face broke out into a smile and her shoulders hunched up as she chuckled at Stefan.

"What?" asked Stefan.

Caroline shook her head, not planning on answering him.

Elena pouted in her seat. "Sage is talking to him!" she complained.

Bonnie scoffed. "Well you didn't exactly do anything to get his attention," she pointed out.

"I'm pretty. That should be enough for any guy to stop in his tracks and gawk at me!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and went back to looking around at the people in the room. She frowned when she got to Jeremy. He was staring at Damon, just like Elena was. "Jeremy likes me, doesn't he?" she checked with Elena.

Elena frowned and looked at her brother, like that was the first time she even considered the thought that he didn't like Bonnie. "Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. I told myself at the beginning of the school year that I'd get a boyfriend," she admitted, turning to look at Elena again.

"You're with Jeremy, though," Elena informed her, just in case she had forgotten.

"Yeah, I know," Bonnie hissed, "but we're not really that typical boyfriend/girlfriend thing."

Elena raised one eyebrow at her friend and dropped the other. "So break up with him."

Bonnie bit her lip as she looked back at Jeremy. "I don't want to break his heart," she whispered.

"He wouldn't want you to be upset. I mean, what's the point in dating if you're not going to be happy?"

Bonnie gave Elena a shocked look. "Everything! The whole point in dating is for popularity and not looking like a loner!" she taught her friend. "Duh!"

Jeremy bit his lip as he watched Damon.

_I need to get his attention… _(That would be his thoughts.)

_**And how the hhell do you plan on doing **_**that**_**? **_(That would be the voice inside of his head. The voice in Jeremy's head, unlike others, is very, very, _very_ gay.)

_I don't know. Maybe…talk to him?_

_**Ok, one: you don't talk to anyone unlesss they sstart the converssation. And two: he'ss not gay!**_

_You don't know that._

_**No, honey. I do know that.**_

But despise the gay voice in his head being negative, Jeremy needed Damon to see him. He slowly stood up from his chair and walked around everyone else until he was in the back of the room, staring at the notices on the wall while eavesdropping on the group that was less than ten feet away. Jeremy put his hands on his hips, casually posing. He hoped that Damon was watching him.

But, of course, Damon paid no attention to the gay man. He went on talking and hitting it off with the jocks and that one crazy Goth.

Sage looked up to see Jeremy staring at nothing and she rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back," she dismissed herself as she stood up from Damon's desk and walked over to Jeremy.

She stopped next to the gay man and sighed. "You know, Damon just told me he was into really feminine guys," she lied. "Said something about posing being a huge turn on for him…" she whispered.

Jeremy looked at Damon, biting his lip. Damon was paying absolutely no attention to the gay at all. "Yeah?" Jeremy asked, just to show he had heard Sage.

Sage puckered her lips, narrowed her eyes, and nodded, like 'ooohhh yeah!' She then turned and walk away, back to sitting on macho man's lap. Jeremy remained in his place, looking at Damon.

_Pose…_

He slowly lifted his hand and turned back to the wall, placing it on his hip and sticking one leg out to the side for a sassy impression.

Damon didn't look up, but Sage did and started chuckling.

Jeremy noticed Damon's obliviousness, so he decided to try something else. He put his hands on the wall and slowly leaned in, obviously sticking his ass out to anyone walking by, or even looking.

Sage nudged a couple of the guys and nodded at Jeremy silently. They all looked and most of them frowned, including Damon, while others started laughing.

"What is he doing?" Damon asked. But he didn't get an answer, because everyone started chuckling again as Jeremy put his hands on his hips and stuck a hip out, looking sassier than all-get-out.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Stefan asked, getting tired of trying.

"Because that would indicate that I wanted something to do with you. And I don't. So my name will not be told to you through my lips. You're gonna have to hear it from someone else," she said.

Stefan nodded his head to the left, accepting the challenge. "Fine," he said, getting up out of his seat and walking towards two girls chatting to themselves. He leaned over the dark girl's seat and smiled at them. "Hey," he purred.

Bonnie looked up and smiled. "Hello," she replied. Elena looked up for a second, but wasn't interested because that was the 'wrong' Salvatore.

"Hey, could you tell me the name of that chick?" he asked, getting straight to the point and pointing at Caroline over his shoulder.

Bonnie followed his finger and sneered when she saw Caroline smirking at them. "Caroline Forbes, Goth number Five," she addressed.

Stefan smiled at her with his lips closed. "Thank you," he said shortly and then just stood up and walked away.

Bonnie scoffed. "Nice talking to you, too," she said to his back.

Elena tapped Bonnie with a smug smirk on her face. "See? Damon's better," she told her.

Bonnie frowned. "Damon looks like a total dick," she corrected.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Elena snapped, then went right back to staring at Damon.

Damon was busy hitting it off with all the jocks and the one Goth. He was already accepted as a 'cool guy.' And since he was, Stefan automatically was also.

Jeremy dropped his hand down to his side, pouting, as everyone in the circle suddenly stopped paying attention to him. He turned and stormed back to his seat next to BoyGoth. He scowled as he plopped into his seat and clenched his hands into fists. "I'm attractive, right?" he asked BothGoth. BoyGoth frowned and slowly turned to him in confusion. "Right," Jeremy answered for him. "He'll notice me, sooner or later…"

"Dude, you're the only gay guy in this school. You're barking up the wrong tree," BoyGoth tried telling him.

"I'm gorgeous, shut up!" Jeremy hissed.

BoyGoth put his hands up in surrender and turned away from the angry little gay.

*Meanwhile–

Tyler looked around the silent room, taking inventory. Three-fourths of the people he didn't know. And the only ones he did know were Anna and Finn, the nerd and the Goth. The teacher, Mrs. Gilbert, had left them like she always did. But no one was talking, it was just silent.

"Well this sucks," he commented, and just a few people turned to give him any sort of acknowledgement.

*Back–

"So your name is Caroline?" Stefan said with pride, like asking a question was a huge accomplishment.

"Congratulations, you now know what to call me. Too bad you won't be talking to me."

"I intend on talking to you all the time," he corrected.

"I don't intend on replying," Caroline whispered back.

•**How We Roll•**

Kol stepped out of the car and looked up at the front of the school. "Looks promising," he said in a sing like voice.

Klaus sighed in annoyance. "Looks just like every other school we've been to," he mumbled.

Elijah shut the door to the driver's side and walked around his brothers towards the doors. "Come now, give it a shot," he coaxed.

"That's what you said about the last one," Kol reminded him, following into the building.

"And you ended up getting us suspended for poisoning the principal," Klaus reminisced.

Elijah chuckled. "The man had it coming."

The three of them walked into the school's office. Klaus wearing his leather jacket and black cloths underneath, Kol in his denim jacket, and Elijah in his black trench coat that ended mid-thigh.

The secretary looked up and smiled. "Mikaelsons?" she checked.

"Yes," Kol confirmed. "The four of us."

The woman frowned. "I only see three…"

Elijah sighed like he regretted telling her this. "Kol has another brother that…" He gave Kol a sideways look, "No one can see."

The woman looked confused and a bit frightened. "Is this normal for him?"

Klaus chuckled and received a glare from Kol. "Very."

•**How We Roll•**

* * *

Forgive grammatical mistakes. And Forgive the delay, please! I suck, I know. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Anything you want to see happen in this story, let me know!


	3. K Ol

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at Damon as Damon poured the measured chemicals sloppily into the bowl between them. They were in the middle of Science, and the teacher, Mr. Saltzman, had walked out for a few minutes like he always did. Jeremy was thinking. He wanted a boyfriend, and Damon was perfect in his eyes. They'd kinda talked, and Damon didn't reject him like all the other people did. He was actually talking to him like they were friends. So, Jeremy felt obliged to ask this:

"Are you gay?" he asked out of the blue.

Damon frowned and very slowly turned his head towards him. "What?" he said just as slowly.

Jeremy shrugged. "It's just that there's been a lot of talk going around school that you're gay. So I thought I'd get the full scoop from you," he lied, covering for himself.

Damon frowned and looked behind himself at everyone in the room. "Who says that?" he hissed.

"Everyone," he lied again. "So are you?" he asked once again.

Damon looked back to Jeremy. "No. Of course not!" he snapped.

Jeremy gave him a look that said 'Are you sure about that?' "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not gay!" Damon insisted.

Jeremy held his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I believe you." They stared at one another for a few second, then relaxed and looked back to the items on the table. But then Jeremy slowly tilted sideways so it looked like he was muttering something secret to Damon, and he said in a very low, serious tone, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Damon yelled, forgetting he was in class. "I'm 100% straight! No curves anywhere!" People started turning in their seats to look at what the fuss was about. "I only date females. FEmales!" He looked to everyone frantically. "FFEEEEE!" he hissed at them all.

"Dude! Calm down!" Jeremy instructed, getting a little frightened. Damon sat back down in his seat, looking at Jeremy with angered eyes.

"Why? They need to know I'm not gay!" he informed him.

"Yeah, well, freaking out like that has not only _confirmed_ that you're gay, but also given them the idea that you have mental problems," Jeremy pointed out. He patted Damon on the back of his shoulder and gave him a 'sorry' look. "Sorry, bud."

Damon stared at him in questioned, realizing that Jeremy was completely right. Damon closed his eyes in regret and dropped his head into his hands. "Great…"

•**How We Roll•**

"God, they're so hot!" Elena whined as she spied on the two brothers and their 'gang' as they tossed papers at one another. Some cracked huge grins while others laughed. Elena was mainly watching the eldest brother, Damon, as he threw his head back, laughing, and almost tell off of the picnic table they were sitting around.

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything," Bonnie replied to Elena. Elena and Bonnie were sitting clear across the school yard, eating with some of their own 'friends.' "They're still the popular ones, and we're still the nobodies," she said, sounding like she really didn't have a problem with it.

Elena looked down at her tray of untouched food. "I want them to notice me," she complained.

"Go talk to them," Anna said. Oh, she was sitting with Bonnie and Elena, by the way.

Both Bonnie and Elena snapped their heads to look at Anna. "Are you crazy?" Bonnie inquired.

"What?" Anna asked.

"You can't just go up and 'talk to them,'" Elena informed her like it was obvious. "That would be like suicide!"

"That's the only way you're ever going to find out if they're interested in you," she said.

"Easy for you to say. No one likes you," Bonnie retorted.

Anna glared at her and straightened her back out. It was true, no one liked Anna. She was your typical nerd. Knitted vest over a buttoned up shirt, her hair in a bun, and a skirt that didn't dare come up above the knee. "Ok, but just because no one likes me doesn't mean I don't know how this works," she defended herself, not offended about what Bonnie said because she'd heard it all before. "I've seen this. You fall for a guy, and then you don't talk to him, and then you're heart broken when he doesn't even know your name. So just talk to him and make yourself known!" she preached.

"Then you go talk to them. Prove that theory to us," Elena challenged.

Anna took a deep breath and stood up from the table they were sitting at. She smoothed out her skirt and started walking away, right towards the guys' table.

Bonnie and Elena watched in boredom. They knew how this would end: Anna gets made fun of and she comes back over there (right towards them so the guys see that they're with her), and she gets mad because they were right.

But that wasn't what happened. As Anna approached, Elena saw one of the guys look over at her and smile. Not a mean smile, like he was about to attack her, but a smile that looked like he was pleased to see a girl approaching them. Anna stopped and began talking, and all the guys looked at her. Just a couple got bored after a second and went back to talking, but the majority of them watched her as she spoke. Anna held her hand out and Elena's mouth fell open in a nasty surprise as two of the guys reached out at the same time to shake it.

"What the heck?" Bonnie asked. That was impossible. They should be throwing things at her right now.

One of the ones in the back of the group asked something, and Anna nodded. But then Stefan spoke and a couple of them nodded. Damon looked at his brother with an annoyed look while Anna spoke. He looked back to Anna and smiled. Anna pointed behind her with her thumb and made to walk away, but one of the guys stopped her by taking her arm lightly. Anna turned to look at what he wanted and Bonnie scoffed as he started writing something down on a piece of paper, his number probably. But it was then Elena that made a negative noise as Stefan also gave her a piece of paper he'd written on. Damon watched Anna with a smile on his face as she turned and finally started walking away.

"What happened?" Elena demanded before Anna was even halfway back to them.

Anna shrugged as she came close to the table. "I talked to them," she replied.

"And?" Bonnie pressed.

Anna came and sat back down at her seat. "I'm now tutoring two of them. Stefan Salvatore and that guy that's too unimportant to have a name in this story. Guy1 I think his name is."

Bonnie stared at Anna with jealousy and Elena mentally kicked herself.

"And the other Salvatore called me cute," Anna mumbled to herself, not meaning to rub it in their faces, but just happy about being able to say that sentence without lying.

Elena pursed her lips and glared at Anna as she went back to her book.

•**How We Roll•**

All of the guys laughed at Stefan. They were all surrounding a picnic table in the schoolyard during lunch. Damon and Stefan were sitting across from one another with random other guys just sitting around and a few standing behind them. Damon couldn't help the cackles that came out of his mouth. He bit the pen he was holding and leaned over the table to talk to his brother.

"Ok," he laughed, getting everyone to be silent for a few seconds. "Let me get this straight. You're just going to 'casually' bump into her and _throw_ her books across the yard–" a lot of the guys started laughing quietly, biting their lips to keep it kinda quiet "–and then apologize and walk with her to pick them up. And that will somehow…like…what exactly?" he giggled. He bit the pen to contain the chuckles.

Stefan licked the front of his teeth while trying not to smile at his friends. You know when you're being serious, but your friends won't and you can't help but smile at them. Yeah, that's what he was trying not to do. "That will allow me to talk to her."

Macho football player leaned over Stefan's shoulder. "So like a twenty second date, right?" he smiled in fake enthusiasm.

Stefan shook his head and pulled his lips together, keeping from smiling. He flicked the French fry he had been holding onto his plate. "Laugh if you want," he said, leaning back from the table. "But twenty seconds is all I need."

Guy1 frowned and held his hands open in a confused way. He moved the sandwich to the side of his mouth to talk. "To what? Tell her she looks especially Gothy today?" The other guys laughed and started giving him random (ridiculous) pickup lines for him.

"You know all that black makeup really brings out your fake, black eyes."

"My life was happy and bubbly until I met you, babe."

"Must have been a relief when you finally got back from hell."

The guys were laughing and ranting on with better lines for Stefan until one of them had the 'brilliant' idea of – "Or you could always sing to her!" And that broke them into even more fits of laughter and high-fiving for awesome lyric changes.

"That's what makes you black-heart-ed!"

"Oh! Dead-ly Caaroline!"

"If I was your boyfriend I'd never have fun."

"Everybody's got a dark side…Except for you…You've got _two_!"

"If you're pissed off and you know it, clap your hands!" To which everyone clapped along in glee and humor.

"Hey I just met you, and you're kinda freaky, but here's my number, don't kill me, maybe! "

"She wants to kill me – Whoa! She wants to beat me – Whoa! She'll never like me – Whoa! Whoa! –Oh-oh!" And then everyone joined in with that one guy, and they all seemed to know the words. "_Don't trust a Goth! Never trust a Goth! Don't trust a Goth – Goths fascinate Stefan!_"

Stefan punched a few of them that were next to him as he laughed along with them. But then Damon suddenly stopped everyone. "Shhh!" he hissed, leaning on the table and watching Stefan closely. Everyone seemed to lean in also, waiting to hear what Damon said. Everything was silent, it seemed even the school had shut up.

Damon stared at Stefan, building up the tension. Then a smile split his face and his head bobbed to the beat as he sang, "I'm Gothic and I know it!"

Immediately everyone started singing the background music. "_Bow-na-now-now. Down-da-dow-down!_"

Elijah, Klaus, and Kol watched from inside their car. Elijah had an eyebrow raised, trying to mentally figure out what could possibly be going on in that group of people.

Klaus was staring at them like they were lunatics. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Kol, on the other hand, was in the back seat, head bobbing to the noises the flock of guys were making. They were so loud that they were clearly audible from inside the box of a car. "Yeah! This is my kinda people!" he exclaimed, getting pumped.

Klaus inhaled slowly. "No surprise there."

Elijah, Kol, and Klaus exited their Mustang (because that is the only fancy car I can think of right now…) and looked around at all their new classmates walking around the school grounds, ignoring the singing group of jocks. Kol looked around with a giant smile on his face. "The girls are hot!" he exclaimed.

Elijah frowned and turned to look at Kol. "What are you talking about? Half of the girls I've just now looked at had a terrible case of acne," he contemplated.

Kol gave his brother a mock hurt look. "So judgmental," he accused. "You telling me you've never had a bad acne day?"

"Yes, I have. But I did not have a backup like all women do. These girls clearly refuse to do anything about their face problems when they have a perfectly good tool to fix it all; giving me the impression they don't really care about their appearance at all."

Kol frowned. "They have a tool that fixes that kind of stuff?" he asked, like he had never heard anything like that before.

Klaus made a kind of gurgling noise of annoyance. "It's called makeup, Kol," he said snappily.

"Oh! Duh," he said, realizing he hadn't caught onto that simple riddle. But in the middle of his realization, his head snapped to Klaus and his face went from 'Ohhhh' to 'Hey!' "Is that my jacket?" he demanded.

Klaus looked down at Kol's leather jacket he had purposely put on that morning. "Oh, would you look at that," he said as if he hadn't noticed. "I suppose it is," he guessed while he looked back up to Kol, not moving to take the jacket off at all.

Kol held his hand out, palm up, and flicked his fingers towards himself. "Give," he instructed.

Klaus smirked as he pulled off the jacket, revealing his toned muscles to all the girls that had been staring at the three new hotties. Handing the jacket over, Klaus opened the car door with his other hand. Kol took his jacket with a disapproving look at his brother. Klaus, without looking, pulled out his jean jacket and pulled it on as he looked around at all the stalker girls.

"Suppose you're going to tell me you've got my underwear on as well," Kol sneered under his breath.

Klaus smirked, shut the car door, and nodded his head to the side. "Actually…"

Kol was about to respond, but Elijah stopped the two from rambling on. "Brothers," was all he said, and they stopped their bickering right there.

Kol glared at Klaus, but then his attention was taken to a couple of people that were strolling along a sidewalk slowly, talking and being absolutely carefree. "Oh mi God," Kol muttered in amazement.

Klaus and Elijah both frowned at Kol. "What is it?" asked Elijah.

Kol stared open-mouthed at the two Goths as they rounded the corner and headed towards the middle of the parking lot. "That's our brother," Kol said in alarm.

"Your imaginary friend?" Klaus checked, reminding that the 'brother' was _fake_.

Kol didn't look back to Elijah or Klaus, he just stared at the tall, Goth boy. "_That_ is him!" he insisted. "The one dressed in black next to that red car. That is him in solid form."

Elijah rolled his eyes and didn't take time to look at what his brother was talking about. Klaus, however, was just a bit curious. He turned and saw immediately what Kol was talking about. Standing next to a red Ford was two teens that were decked out in black clothing, a girl and a boy. Despite the fact that Klaus was supposed to be looking for his so called 'brother,' he couldn't help but stare, instead, at the beautiful blonde woman opening the passenger's door. Her hair was a gorgeous gold and the ends of her hair were burnt black. She was rambling on about something, using her hands to emphasize, while the tall boy listened to every word.

The jocks were laughing and making as much noise as an entire school auditorium. But at almost the exact same moment, five of them, including Damon, looked up to see Caroline next to a truck. They all five stopped singing immediately and got wide-eyed as they began yelling and pointing at her.

"Stefan!"

"It's the Goth!"

All of them looked up and started rambling on and on for Stefan to chase her as Stefan panicked when he saw she was about to leave. They all yelled at him to move and three of them pulled him out of the table as he stumbled out of his seat. He got to his feet as soon as possible and ran towards Caroline.

When Finn finally spoke, he and Caroline climbed into the car, out of Klaus' and Stefan's view.

"I can't believe it. Why isn't he over here talking to me?" Kol went on, ignoring the damsel completely.

Klaus turned back to Kol. "Look, they're leaving now, so shut up."

Kol frowned at his brother, then turned to Elijah, but Elijah was no longer there. "Where did 'Lijah go?"

Klaus looked around for his older brother and spotted him walking towards the school. Klaus pointed and Kol followed his finger. "Ah!" Kol exclaimed, jogging to catch up. Klaus, on the other hand, scoped out the school once more before following. Nope, no other girl struck his fancy as the blonde had. Looks like he had a goal in life after all: get the girl.

Stefan ran after the truck as it pulled away from the school drive. The rest of the guys were laughing at him. Some gave cat calls and some gave him "encouraging" words. "Run, lover boy, run!" macho guy yelled.

Stefan ran out of breath and slowed down, coming to a stop as he watched the car disappear down the road. "Dammit," he mumbled.

Everyone in his group, including his brother, was laughing and asking him how the "date" went; but Stefan ignored it all as he cursed himself for running too slow. Someone came up beside Stefan and looked after the car with him. "Let me guess," the person said in an English accent. "You wanted to speak with a girl that can't stand you, but she just took off and now you have to spend over twelve miserable hours waiting to see her again tomorrow?"

Stefan frowned and looked sideways at the stranger. He had short brown hair that kind of stuck up in the front. He wore a leather jacket – which Stefan approved of – and shades were perched up on his head, looking like an oversized headband. Stefan didn't have to say anything to get his remark across to the stranger. Kol just replied anyway. "Been there, done that."

Even though the guy was a total stranger, Stefan liked him. Something about him (maybe the fact that he knew what Stefan was going through, had the same cool leather jacket as Stefan, looked like a jock, and could attract tons of attention from girls with his accent) made Stefan immediately accept him. Stefan held his hand out as he continued to frown at the stranger. "Stefan Salvatore," he introduced.

Kol took his hand with a smirk. "Kol…" They stared at one another as their hands slightly bounced up and down, Stefan waiting for the rest of the name. Kol nodded his head as he looked forward again and took his hand back. "Just Kol," he muttered, still smirking.

"Is that like 'K,'" he said just beginning sound of the name, "and your last name's 'Ol?'" he asked, messing with the name. Kol frowned at him like he was an idiot. Stefan's eyebrows rose. "No?" They dropped. "Ok," he said as he turned his head back to the road. "Well, K," he said again, just the first sound. "You seem cool enough. Wanna be a jock?"

Kol frowned, thinking. "Do I have to be a _jock_?" he asked.

"No, you could just be a popular guy–"

"I wanna be a popular guy," Kol affirmed, bobbing his head up and down in approval like a little kid deciding on which ice cream flavor they wanted.

"Cool." Stefan, without looking, reached sideways and took Kol's hand. He turned them around and headed back to the group of guys that had finally shut up and were just talking now. "Guys," Stefan got their attention. "This is K," he introduced, lifting their intertwined hands.

"Ol," Kol added quickly. "Kol." Kol smiled proudly. "Hi," he greeted. But right after, he seemed to realize that Stefan had his hand. "What the hell is this?" he mumbled, lifting his hand upward like a ballerina, pulling it free of Stefan's hand. He brought his hand back down gracefully, his fingers 'twinkling' back and forth and his palm facing the boys he had just been introduced to. Damon had one eyebrow frowned and stared at Kol like he was some freak job.

None of the guys, for that matter, seemed to take any sort of liking to Kol as Stefan did; they all merely stared at him. "I'm English," Kol stated in his accent. No reaction earned from the guys. Kol nodded, thinking of something else. "I play guitar," he said randomly. Instead of no reaction, almost all of the guys eased their stared and made slightly approving faces, like they were now debating. Kol pursed his lips, thinking for other reasons for them to like him. "Chicks dig me?" he tried. Almost immediately all of the guys started talking and moving closer to him.

"Oh mi God, thank you!"

"About damn time."

"Put it right there."

"Teach me your ways, oh master."

"Thank God."

"Man, you are now my B.F.F."

"These girls are ridiculous!"

Kol was shaking hands in all directions as the guys started smothering him. He smiled and soaked up the attention. "Sweeet," he whispered in a low voice.

•**How We Roll•**

*Five minutes previous*

"I just don't know what to do now, Finn," Caroline concluded, resting her arm on the door and staring out the windshield in a tired gaze.

"Well, you've done more than anyone else would have," he encouraged as he pulled out of the school to head for the woods. It was Thursday, and they did this every week. They ditched school during lunch and left to just hang out. The forest was mainly where they went, just because it was isolated from the rest of the world. "I'm not kidding in any way. I would have fallen apart when my father left," he admitted. "You've done an amazing job, Caroline."

Caroline was telling him about the family issues. Her family was truly screwed up. Her dad left about two years ago (that's when she first became Goth), and her mother had become basically a walking wasteland. She didn't care about her appearance, safety, or health. And her caring for Caroline had died a year ago. Caroline had basically been running everything. She took up three jobs over the summer, one during the school year, and got paid from the school to be half-time janitor. She bought the food in the house, paid the bills, managed the money, and did everything she could to not lose the house. And just to make it worse, her mother treated her like Cinderella – before she wore the painful shoes. Yeah, sad story for a comedy; sorry for bursting your bubble.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like it…" Caroline mumbled. She never gave herself credit, and it upset Finn. She was doing more than most adults did their entire lives, but she didn't seem to think so.

"Listen, let's just…forget about the world for the rest of the day, all right?" he said softly, turning onto a gravel road.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "Yeah, let's do that." She sat up in her seat and pushed back all of her problems from her life. Finn was her escape from this world, that's why she intended to be best friends with him for as long as she lived.

•**How We Roll•**

"So like, what kind of chicks can you get?" a black guy asked Kol. They had chilled back down at their table, just relaxing and testing out Kol.

Kol shrugged. "I can get a lot of girls."

"How about nerds?" Damon asked, staring off at a table of Nobody Chicks (Elena, Bonnie, Anna, other random girls).

Kol thought about it for a second. "I've never gone for it, but it can't be all that different."

Macho guy patted his shoulder. "Alright then, you're on. That table over there," he said, pointing to where Damon was staring. "Go get a number."

Kol gave a thoughtful face. "Easy," he established, standing up and strutting over. He stopped in front of the table and looked at all the eligible bachelorettes. He liked the dark skinned one with the black hair, but she wasn't showing any attention to him. "Hello ladies," he greeted in a sexy, slurred voice.

Four of the five people looked up to him. Elena, Anna, Nerd1, and Trevor. Yeah, Trevor, Rose's brother, he was a nobody that preferred to sit with the calm, mellow girls for lunch, but even after a year of doing so, he still didn't know any of their names. Bonnie kept her head down, concentrating on carving her apple with a plastic fork. Elena showed some slight interest in Kol, mainly because he was the new found jock and could possibly get her connections. Anna didn't seem to care as she went back to her book, Trevor went back to his food when he saw it was another stuck up douche, and Nerd1 smiled at Kol.

Kol stared at Bonnie as he leaned his elbow on the table. "So, here's the thing. I'm new to this school, and I would love it if one of you lovely ladies could take some time off of your busy schedules just to show me around? Help me get a feel for it all?"

Bonnie inhaled deeply, continuing to look down at her apple. "You're in the school yard; cafeteria is right inside the double doors behind me. Down the hall from there – first door on your left – you'll find the music room, second door is the science. All the room names are carved on the top of their door frame, shouldn't be too hard to figure out. And there's maps stapled onto all the bulletin boards you pass." She finally stopped to take a breath. "Have fun." By now her apple had a face carved into it and she was working on evil looking hands on the sides.

Kol immediately lost his interest in her. She was bitchy – something he didn't like when he didn't even know the girl's name. "I'm sorry, you skipped the auditorium," he sneered back at her in a sour tone.

Bonnie became irritated and folded her hands over the apple on her lap. She put on a fake smirk and looked up at him for the first time. "The auditorium is downstairs," she said. Anna looked up from her interesting book to frown at her. "The stairs leading down can be found in the principal's office."

"What kind of screwed up school leads to the gym through the principal's office?" he questioned disgusted, like he was insulting her instead of the school.

"The only other way down there is if you have a key; and only janitors have those." She started standing up from the table. "Now, if you don't mind, keep your pompous ass away from me," she said with a smile as she turned and walked off.

Anna shook her head in slight amusement. "She really doesn't like you," she said to the side.

Kol tore his eyes away from Bonnie's descending figure and looked back at Elena. "Now, how about that tour?" he said, switching back to his sexy tone.

Elena bit her lip as she grabbed a pen and looked for something to write on. The only paper was the ones in Anna's book. Elena quickly reached over and tore the page Anna was reading from the binding. "Hey!" Anna shrieked. Elena quickly scribbled down her number and handed the page of the book to him with a blush creeping up to her face. Kol smirked at her as he took it and slowly walked away, looking back to wink at her.

"Easy," he mumbled to himself as he walked back to the challengers.

Anna pursed her lips at Elena. She snapped her book shut and stood up from the table. "You owe me…" she opened the book to the new empty place, "…page 136 of this year's math text book." And with that she huffed off, leaving Elena frowning after her.

•**How We Roll•**


	4. Anything with a Horn Can't Lie

Katherine exited the bathroom only to run straight into a blonde dressed in black. She looked at who she had hit and immediately didn't regret it. Caroline sighed in annoyance and stood back, knowing she was going to have to move because there was no way in hell the prep was gonna move. But as she stepped to the side, Katherine did the same, and also added an apology.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you," she said, staring at Caroline in a bit of a wonder.

Caroline frowned at her, and slowly walked through the door. She didn't say anything in return to Katherine, only watched her carefully.

Turning, Caroline dismissed the odd behavior and went back to her previous task, looking in the mirror. Some doofus had thrown a wad of plastic covered in marker at her. And plastic didn't absorb marker, so she most likely had a bunch of marks on her face from where it made contact with her skin. She looked in the mirror and almost yelled. Standing almost right behind her was Katherine, staring at her wide-eyed.

Caroline spun around in a bit of confusion and fright. "What?" she hissed, not liking the new stalker.

Katherine didn't answer her question, but asked one of her own. "Do I have to do anything horrifying in order to become a Goth?" she asked bluntly.

Caroline stared at her in pure shock. She didn't know whether to be offended or...whatever else that question could have implied.

"Is it hard to be a Goth? People picking on you and everything..." Katherine said again, scaring Caroline.

"What is your issue?" Caroline demanded.

Katherine frowned, seeming to snap out of her dazed state. "Nothing," she sassed back, becoming her old preppy self once again. "I was just making conversation."

"Yeah, well, I'm not one for talking, so bye," Caroline dismissed her, turning back to the mirror.

Katherine glared at her for a second, then scoffed and turned to leave. She was pissed off on the outside, but she really felt like she had just dragged herself further away from being a Goth...

Caroline turned her head to look at the smooth skin where the back of her jaw connects with the top of her neck. She studied the new marking, not as horrified as she thought she would have been. It kind of looked like a black spider web stretched across her skin. "Sweet…" she whispered to herself, seriously considering throwing a wad of plastic covered in marker at her neck every morning.

•**How We Roll•**

Kol entered the room and scanned it for his seat. When he found it, he groaned in displeasure. Right next to a guy. He had really been hoping for a girl. He made his way over and looked up as he sat down at the board where the teacher was writing something down.

"My name," the teacher started, without even turning around, "is Mr. Saltzman. I am your chemistry teacher, and I won't be teaching you anything all year." He finally turned around and rubbed his hands together. "The page numbers for today's assignment are up on the board. I'll assign you partners really quick, and then you'll follow instructions in the book. No complaining, arguing, fighting, screaming, exploding, smoking, swimming, or kissing until I leave this room - then knock yourselves out."

He grabbed some papers off of his desk and glanced over them. Randomly, he started choosing random names and putting them together. "Scott and Letter." A couple of kids stood up and started moving around. More and more as he listed off names. "Smith and Johnson. Styles and Tomlinson. And how about...Ebony and Ivory...which then leaves Bennet and Mikaelson." He looked up, concluding his match-making.

Kol frowned. He had no idea who the hell Bennet was. So, seeing it fit, he got into his notebook and scribbled his last name onto a piece of paper, which he then held up, flagging down this so-called 'Bennet.'

Bonnie sighed, waiting for people to sit down so she could see, or for Mikaelson to come find her. Thirty seconds went by and everyone had found their partners and was setting down, but Bonnie still didn't know who she was with. So, standing up, she looked around for the last empty seat. The partner to the person she had been sitting by hopped in her seat the second she was out of it. Bonnie dismissed it, telling herself this would be a good class, and she would stay in a good mood.

That all changed, however, when she saw the final seat - right next to some popular douche holding up a sign that read 'Mikaelson.'

Bonnie came closer and groaned in annoyance. Great, she thought, the ass from yesterday morning.

"You're pathetic," she informed him as she sat down in the seat, refusing to make eye contact with such a guy as him.

Kol didn't even have to look at her face to recognize her. "And you're impossibly rude."

"Great, we understand each other. Now don't talk to me the entire class," she instructed, staring ahead at the board.

"Just as long as you keep your bitchy comments to yourself," he sassed back, drumming his fingers on the table.

Both students stared at the teacher with annoyance. Mr. Saltzman, however, thought it was entertaining and he started smiling. "Excellent," he mumbled to himself. "Alright, I'm out. Have fun." He looked at Bonnie and Kol with a certain playful smile on his face. "Don't kill anyone," he added quietly, just for the angry two.

"Can't promise anything," Bonnie replied, knowing the teacher was talking to them specifically.

"Wouldn't hold my breath," Kol said just as Bonnie spoke.

Mr. Saltzman smirked and exited the room, leaving everyone to their own accord. Bonnie got her books out and began with the assignment as Kol merely stared at the clock. He waited a long forty-five seconds before becoming bored and looking around the room for people to mingle with. He saw a few guys that would be fun to talk to...some girls that were fairly good looking...a nerd that was staring bug-eyed at him...and some retarded looking tough guy picking his nose in the back. Kol sneered in distaste with his pathetic class and finally turned to see what his partner was doing.

"Are you actually doing the assignment?" he checked, like it was disgusting.

"Yes," Bonnie replied in a sassier-than-all-get-out tone. "Because I want to actually graduate instead of being stuck in high school for a total of six years like some people," she remarked, turning to give him a sideways look.

"I'll have you know I've only been held back once," Kol informed her.

Bonnie gave him a fake smirk. "Yeah, well I've skipped a grade. So, I think I win." She then went back to the book to see what she was supposedly reading.

"'Sooo...I tink I wiiin,'" Kol mimicked her, making a face and using absurd hand gestures. He wrinkled his lip in anger and went back to staring blankly at the clock.

"Wow, way to insult someone," Bonnie whispered under her breath.

Kol turned on her right there. It was like a mood switch. "Not my fault I can't come up with anything faster!" he hissed back, not entirely thinking about what he was saying.

Bonnie frowned and looked at him again in wonder. "Are you insane?" she checked.

Kol narrowed his eyes at her. "Like I said, impossibly rude," he repeated himself.

Bonnie watched him for a few seconds, then propped her elbow up on the table and turned towards him. "So," she started, acting like she was going to have an actual conversation with him. "Tell me about your girlfriend," she said in an enthusiastic voice.

Kol frowned and gave her a questioning look.

Bonnie continued without explaining herself. "I'm guessing she's five-five, blonde, hourglass shaped, pearl teeth." She stopped for a second to smirk at him. "Imaginary..."

Kol, finally getting it, turned himself in his seat, too. He leaned forward to get in her face. "I'll have you know I have a very sexy girlfriend. Way hotter than you," he informed her, kinda exaggerating.

"Oh really?" she asked, still sounding mockingly interested. "Well, I don't know how you did things on the Funny Farm, but here, dating your mother is illegal."

"I'm not from the Funny Farm," Kol defended, completely missing the rest of the sentence.

"But you admit you're dating your mother?" Bonnie asked.

"Wha–" Then he got it. He leaned back and glared at Bonnie. "If you weren't a girl, Bennet, I'd have punched you in the face so hard by now..." he threated.

"If you weren't a girl, Mikaelson, I'd have mistaken you for being gay." With that, she smiled to herself and went back to reading the text book, proud of herself.

Kol, however, started blushing a bit, and cursed himself for not being able to come up with any come backs. I mean, really. He'd just been accused of being a mimicking, insane female who had been held back, would most likely be in high school for a total of six years, couldn't come up with come backs, entitled 'Pathetic,' and was dating his mother.

Fabulous.

•**How We Roll•**

Alaric rubbed his hands off on his pants as he looked back up at the class in front of him. "Everyone get that?" he checked. He saw a couple bored faced mixed in with the confused ones and the impatient ones that were waiting for him to leave. "Good," he sighed in accomplishment. He'd just practically summed up the 50s in little than ten sentences. "Read your history book, and you'll have a better idea of everything." He turned and headed for the door, kicking a ball of paper out of his way. "Lame music, by the way," he added as he pulled the door open.

Walking out, he heard a few kids already getting out of their seats. He didn't care, though. Let them do whatever the hell they wanted. He wasn't getting paid nearly enough to be teaching all of the classes at once _and_ staying to make sure they were being obedient. He just figured he'd give them page numbers to read, and then move on to the next class room where he'd assign different page numbers.

Yes, Alaric Saltzman was one of three teachers in the school. One of the other teachers, Mrs. (find out Jenna's last name), was in charge of the special classes - art, P.E., band, choir, all those fancy classes. She did the same thing Alaric did – told them what to do and then moved on to the next class. The final teacher, some proper douche that no one knew the name to, taught math. And that covered all of the classes in the school. The principal was Mrs. Lockwood, who did all of the financial crap and worked her butt off trying to recruit other teachers. But no one wanted to teach.

So the school was pretty lame. But the students loved it. They could do whatever the hell they wanted whenever the hell they wanted. And the teachers didn't care, either. Except for Mr. Douche. He cared.

Alar– Mr. Saltzman walked into the geography class room and straight to the board. "Here's your assignment," he announced, taking chalk and scribbling random numbers down on the board. "Read it carefully because you'll have a test tomorrow that will be worth half of your grade," he made up. That always seemed to make them remember what they read. So, every assignment they read would be followed by a test that was worth half of their grade (ignoring the fact that he just gave them random pop quizzes that had nothing to do with the pages they had read). He turned around to look at the class. The same bored, confused, impatient faces were looking at him. When you've been a teacher for as long as he had, all the kids looked the same. "Great," he sighed to himself, heading for the door and stepping outside as he headed to English.

Jenna stepped out of the art room and walked down the hallway towards the other half of the school. She'd covered her four classes and was heading out to find Alaric. She looked at her watch. Five minutes – new record. She mentally congratulated herself as she turned a corner. She saw Alaric step out of the English room and turn towards her. He smiled when he saw her and reached his hands out to catch her face in his hands as he stopped in front of her and pulled her head into a kiss.

She hummed in surprise at his straight forwardness. Normally he waited until they were in the basement before he even held her hand.

He hummed loudly as he pulled away from her with a smile on his face. "Someone's in a good mood," she said, frowning at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, great morning," he agreed. "No reason in particular, just threw a wad of plastic at a few kids, that's all.'

Jenna chuckled. "You know, you're just as much a teenager as they are," she shook her head.

"Only to an extent. I don't still go everywhere with my posse," he chuckled. "Ok, I've got this last class to cover," he said, pointing right beside them. "I'll be back in twenty seconds!"

He opened the door and walked in, heading straight for the chalk board. Jenna looked at the top of the door to see 'Spanish' carved into the wood. She laughed. He was teaching a Spanish class in less than a minute. No wonder the kids only knew "Bonjour."

Sure enough, twenty seconds later Alaric came back out of the classroom and took her hand in his as he kissed her again. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"You saw me yesterday," she reminded him.

Alaric closed his eyes. "Shh…just let it be romantic," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Jenna stared at his calming face. "Alaric? We're standing in the middle of a high school hallway; this is anything but romantic."

He was going to reply, but someone interrupted. "Hey," came a voice from the classroom Alaric had just come out of. "I don't mean to intrude," Damon said secretively, "but some of the creeps in the classroom are videotaping you guys," he said casually.

Alaric and Jenna frowned and looked into the room to see that almost everyone had their phones, cameras, iPods, and even a professional camera pointed at them. "Oh, God," Alaric uttered to himself before everyone started cramming themselves towards the door. Damon was pushed to the other side of the hallway as everyone started flashing the cameras. Alaric and Jenna had quickly turned and ran towards the doors of the school. But before anyone could do anything, Damon and Stefan yelled, "Stop!"

Everyone froze in their tracks as Damon pulled out his iPod and went to the closest fire alarm. Lifting the handle, he placed the iPod into hidden speakers that had been replaced for the fire alarm years ago. He fiddled with the buttons while Stefan shoed everyone back into the room. "Start again," he said, moving people around. "Back to where you all first start to run out."

Everyone obeyed orders, along with the two adults. They repositioned themselves, Alaric standing with his hands around Jenna and the door still shut. Damon found the song and turned to everyone. "Alright, do it in slow motion. Lights…" The lights remained the same. "Cameras." Everyone held up their devices. "Action!" He clicked play and stood back to watch the show.

_Baby you'll be famous–_

Jenna and Alaric turned in slow motion and ran down the hall as the door flew open and the class ran after them with flashing lights and cameras.

_Chase you down until you love me._

_Papa–_

_Paparazzi._

Damon and Stefan smiled as they watched their work of art. The adults made their way to the school door and threw themselves into it, not stopping for anything…in slow motion.

_Baby there's no other superstar,_

The kids didn't exit. They stopped behind the shut doors as Jenna and Alaric slowed down and turned to look behind them when they knew they were in the clear, tired and breathing overly hard.

_You know that I'll be your_

_Papa __ –_

_Paparazzi. _

The music stopped and Damon wiped a tear from his face before clapping. "Bravo!" he called to everyone as they congratulated themselves and went back into the Spanish classroom.

Jenna and Alaric went back to breathing normally and turned from the school, heading for Alaric's car. "So," he said, pulling out his keys. "Where do you feel like going for lunch?"

•**How We Roll•**

Elijah sat down in the principal's office. He had been called about half an hour ago to set up a last-second meeting. The door shut behind him, but he remained watching the chair behind the desk, waiting for the man to sit down. But as the principal came into view, Elijah saw it was a lady instead. He stood immediately, changing his composure now that he was in the presence of a woman.

"Elijah Mikaelson?" she asked, stepping behind her desk and holding her hand out. Elijah nodded as he took her hand in his. "Mrs. Lockwood, the principal of the school," she introduced.

"Yes, I'm aware," he answered, taking a seat as she did.

She moved herself in such a way that her chair rolled closer to the desk. Her eyes scanned over the papers and files laid across the surface. She reached for a stack from the corner and took a deep breath. "I read in your resume that you have graduated two fancy schools that teach you how to be a teacher," she said, looking over the information again.

Elijah nodded. "Yes, the Universities of Falls," he confirmed.

She finally looked up to him, laying the papers down and folding her hands upon them. "You specialize in what classes?" she asked, having skipped that part of the paper because she'd gotten a call from the president about some safety hazards in the school. Something about making sure the fire alarms were working properly; but there was no need to check, she was positive everything was working perfectly.

"All classes," he answered. "I also am a major in counseling," he added.

"Thank God," Mrs. Lockwood exclaimed, sighing in relief. "The kids in this school are convinced that they must have cliques. If not, then the whole 'system' falls apart," she rolled her eyes.

"Well of course it would. Cliques hold people together, they make us who we are," he said like he was offended.

The woman frowned at him. But she shook her head and brushed it off instead of arguing. "And I take it the payment is sufficient?" she checked the big question.

Elijah nodded again. "Yes, it will do just fine," he agreed.

"Great," she said, standing up again. Elijah followed in pursuit. They reached their hands out again, making the deal. "Lovely to have you working here with us," she said. Their hands made contact, and the ground shook.

All the kids of the school looked up with dread. The vibration in their feet had confirmed one thing: a new teacher. And that could only mean: new rules. And that meant: their thought process would have to be altered. Which meant: the cliques would be confused. Which would lead to: the "system" falling apart. Which followed by: chaos and mixing of different people. Which ended with: …

Well, no one knew what it ended with, but they didn't want to find out. They all had just one thought on their minds. Make sure the new teacher doesn't set any rules. And if he did…don't obey them.

•**How We Roll•**

Bonnie rushed over to her math seat right next to Elena and didn't wait until she was sitting before she started rambling on. "Oh mi God. Did you feel that?" she asked, referring to the vibration that had gone off not three minutes previous. She didn't wait for Elena to answer before she went on talking. "That means new teacher. And all of the other teachers are still here, that means they're adding a fourth teacher to the mix, Elena!" she complained.

Elena widened her eyes at her friend. "Calm down! It can't be that bad. I mean, we might be mixed into the popular kids," she smiled hopefully.

Bonnie laughed out loud. "Come on, Elena. Be realistic."

Elena frowned at her friend in true offence. "Hey, can you at least act like I have a shot. You don't know what's going to happen!" she insisted, leaning back on her chair and watched her friend.

Bonnie continued to chuckle. "Please, I have a better chance at sleeping with your brother!" she laughed.

"You haven't slept with Jeremy yet?" she asked, truly finding it shocking.

Bonnie stopped laughing suddenly and became totally sober. "No. The farthest we got was first base, and even at that, he's weird when I kiss him. So really, we've made it _halfway_ to first base."

"It's weird?"

"Yeah…It's almost like he's always groaning. For the longest time I pretended it was moans, but no…definitively groaning…" Bonnie moped.

Elena frowned and thought for a while about what she'd just been told. "What's the difference?" she checked.

Bonnie thought for words. "Well…you know…groaning is like…he hates it. And moaning is him liking it," she explained.

Elena stared at her like she's crazy. "There isn't a difference," she concluded.

"Yes, there is!" Bonnie insisted, leaning closer to Elena because she was having trouble hearing over the Popular Girls being noisy behind them. Rebekah was leading the group in obnoxious giggles.

"What?" Elena hissed, not liking being confused.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip. She didn't know how to explain this. "Moaning is like… Mmmm," she moaned in a very, very, _very_ low voice.

Elena leaned forward, trying to hear. "What?"

"Mmm," she said again a tiny bit louder.

"What?" Elena asked, getting closer.

"Mmmmmm," she dragged out louder.

The girls were way too close by now. Elena frowning at Bonnie, and Bonnie moaning in return.

"And that's groaning?" Elena checked.

"Ehhhh," Bonnie sounded the groan.

"Moaning?"

"No, that was groaning. The other one was moaning."

"The 'Ehhh'?"

"No. Mmmmm….." Bonnie's noise died down as she realized her moaning was the only sound in the classroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" someone asked in disgust and confusion from the side.

Elena and Bonnie both turned to see the group of popular girls, some of the jocks, a Goth, some nerds, and Meredith and her group of Freaks were all frowning at them. "Umm," Bonnie said faintly. "Pretending we're animals?" she tried, hoping that was good enough.

"Mmm, kinky," one of the Freaks said. Meredith smiled at whoever had spoken and that group started snickering.

"Sluts," Bonnie sneered at them.

Almost all of them turned back to her and winked simultaneously.

Rebekah still had her lip curled at the two. "You're not lezbos are you?" she demanded in disgust.

Bonnie shook her head, finally pulling back and sitting correctly in her seat. "No," she mumbled.

Elena mirrored her only a second behind. "No," she said right after Bonnie's word was finished.

Katherine frowned at the two even harder. "Do you do this often?"

"No."

"No."

"Do you want to?" Meredith asked, crossing her arms and giving them an offering look.

"_No_," they said together.

Right then Mr. Douche walked into the room, staring sternly at everyone. Rebekah, the preps, the Freaks (Outcasts), jocks, Goth, nerds, and the two girls turned to look at him in a bit of a hatred/frightened/annoyed/'Shit' look. "Sit," he demanded, and everyone plopped into their seats, most of them inwardly groaning.

He walked over to the board, his bald head reflecting the lights. His tucked in shirt was coming undone in the back, but no one was going to tell him. That would be an immediate detention for 'looking at his butt.' "Today, we'll be adding single digit numbers together," he informed them. Half of the class frowned, while the other half felt incredibly lucky for the easy task. "Looking over your previous tests, half of you had no idea what nine plus two was," he said in a disapproving voice. "So, I've put together another test of strictly addition." He reached into his desk with two hands and lifted, with effort, a giant stack of papers out onto his desk. He looked up. "First row," he said, and everyone knew that the first row of kids was meant to go up and receive their assignments.

Macho football player was the first in the row, and he sighed heavily as he stood up and approached the desk. Mr. Douche lifted an inch thick stack of paper and handed it to him. Macho dude looked at it. "What the f–" everyone in the class gasped incredibly loudly "–k is this?" he finished, and everyone went back to acting natural.

Mr. Douche glared at him. "Your assignment for today. Now, take a seat before I throw you in detention," he ordered, preparing to hand the next stack to the next student.

Elena, who was third in line, stretched her head to look over Macho dude's paper as he walked pass. She saw rows and rows of addition problems that were incredibly easy. But if each page was like that, this was going to be hell. And sure enough, when she got her packet, she flipped through it to see each page had a different assortment of simple, easy, boring 6+7 like problems.

"If this is not done by the time class ends, you will take home two more booklets and complete them by tomorrow morning," Mr. Douche added.

Rebekah moaned loudly from the back of the class. "Shoot me now," she said plenty loud.

"I'll be happy to," Mr. Douche responded to her. "As soon as you finish all of the problems."

•**How We Roll•**

Meredith inhaled the pot and chuckled at her reflection in the bus's window. Someone was making sandwiches in there, so no one was allowed in. Something about a secret recipe. It wasn't drugs or anything; this retard just liked putting extra pickles on the sandwiches and then act like he'd spiced it with some drug from Cuba. And most of them believed him. That's why she was smoking up then, to get herself ready for the two pieces of bread stuffed with nothing but pickles.

Over in a corner, some freak with an afro was playing with two sticks, claiming he could make fire. Tyler had already tossed him a lighter, just to remind him it was the 21st century. Tyler was now flirting with some girls that were new to the club. They'd over done themselves. Yes, you had to dress like a slut, but these girls were in halter tops that would have fit a toddler.

Meredith was teaching the new guys how to be sexy mo-fo's. She was so proud. They had the swag down, and even knew how to light the pot correctly, but they didn't know how to talk sexily. "Okay, listen to me. This is how you guys gotta talk," she said, straightening her back and exhaling all the smoke in her lungs and handed the pot to some guy next to her. "Check it." She put on a typical guy's face and stared at them with an open mouth and narrowed eyes. "Ay, sexy ladies," she slurred. The guys snickered, biting their nails while trying not to interrupt her. "You chickas wanna come ovah there, in The Zone, and get our groove on? There's a party goin' on, or we could just sit in the bus, if you like da loner kind..."

"'Da loner kind'?" one of them repeated.

Meredith chuckled and plucked the pot back from his fingers. "Yes! Da loner kind. They exist." She took a puff as she looked at Tyler. "Tyler's one," she made up. "He also likes being hit on. He's good practice," she lied.

"Oh really?" one of the guys, Trevor, questioned.

"Reeeaaaally."

Trevor rubbed his hands together and giggled to himself. "Alright. Check this, yo." He swaggered over to Tyler, and stepped right in front of him, getting his attention off of the girls. Meredith and the boys she was still standing next to started smiling as Trevor slowly took Tyler's hand in his own and started mumbling things to him. Tyler frowned, like he was horrified. A few more words were passed, and the gang started chuckling to themselves at Tyler's reaction. Suddenly Tyler reached up and slapped Trevor, the way a girl would slap a drunk that was hitting on her. The gang started laughing out loud, pointing at Tyler and howling in hilarity. One of the guys put his arms around Meredith's waist, thinking she wouldn't notice as they all laughed. But she did. And right in the middle of a loud giggle, she elbowed the guy in the face, continuing to laugh with the others as he fell to the floor.

Tyler looked over to them and glared. Trevor walked back over, holding his face and smiling at them. "I think I offended him when I got to the part about his thong..."

Meredith threw her head back and tried to make noise as she shook with laughter.

But it was all interrupted as the guy in the corner, with an afro, started making an odd noise. "Ahhhh!" he said. He just held that one note as everyone looked over at him. He somehow had started a fire right in front of himself, and was just sitting there making noise at it. Despite the fire and safety hazard, everyone just started making fun of his face. Someone, the guy with the afro's friend, walked over to him and squatted down next to the slightly large fire. He shook his head at the afro dude. Reaching down, he picked up the sticks, which the fire was glowing off of. He held them up, making sure the yelling guy was watching them, which he was. In a single motion, he flung the sticks over the building, somewhere out of sight. "Problem solved," he told the afro dude, who finally shut his mouth and smiled like he had won an award.

Everyone went back to their business before a sudden explosion went off from around the building, right where the sticks had landed.

Everyone stood still and silent, waiting for anything else. Nothing happened. Meredith looked at everyone's startled faces. "Alright, meth time over," she declared, smothering her stick on the brick of the building. No one argued. The drugs were put away within thirty seconds. Just in time because a teacher rounded the corner and stared at all of them. Mr. Douche.

"What's going on here?" he questioned.

"Uhhh," Tyler dragged, looking to Meredith for help. They were the 'parents' of the group, so they did the covering up. "Ballroom dancing," he declared with a smile.

Mr. Douche frowned at all of them. "I don't see anyone dancing," he interrogated.

Meredith took a moment to think. "It's all about the near touch..."

Mr. Douche's eyebrows rose, trying her.

"Except we've taken things to a very..._very_ extreme version," Tyler finished.

"I don't believe you," the teacher informed them.

"Then juss as' the unicorn!" someone told him in a slurred voice. Everyone looked up to the buss, where a completely stoned idiot was leaning out the window, stroking his hand on the air. "Hhhhe wouldn't lie to you," he shook his head, petting what must have been the unicorn.

"Anything with a horn can't lie," someone else declared, nodding like it was fact.

"What are you talking about?" a girl questioned the last one that spoke. "Men lie all the time."

Half of the Outcasts started laughing, forgetting a teacher was in their midst.

Mr. Douche sneered at all of them. "There better not be any more disturbances coming from any of you. If so, then you'll all be sentenced to the basement."

Meredith and Tyler nodded, showing they understood. Mr. Douche turned and stormed away in his ugly brown shoes. When he was out of sight, Meredith and Tyler both turned to be retard in the bus and glared at him. He immediately got the look that said he knew he was busted. Meredith came to Tyler's shoulder as he lifted and finger and motioned the kid down. He frowned and slowly descended into the bus, heading for the door. Tyler crossed his arms and Meredith put her hands on her hips when they saw him exit the bus with his head down and walk over to them.

"Do you realize that you almost exposed us to the meanest teacher ever?" Tyler demanded.

The retard nodded in shame. Tyler turned and shook his head at Meredith to show his disappointment. Meredith held her hand out. "Give me the pickles, now," she instructed as punishment.

The kid slowly held his bag of dills out to Meredith, gently placing it in her hand. Meredith took them and held them at her side. "Thank you," she said. "Now go on, but remember that next time you do something like that, we'll eat the pickles in front of you. No mercy."

The retard nodded and stalked off. Tyler sighed in relief when he was a reasonable distance away. He frowned in thought for a second. "Do you think we were too hard on him?"

Meredith looked at the pickles in her hands. She nodded. "I think the eating part was too much."

Tyler agreed silently. "Next time, we'll just do that thing where we go 'And don't do it again or _else_…'"

"Hell yeah. That always scares them shitless." They both nodded in agreement for a few seconds, then just simply walked away from one another, feeling they'd done enough parenting for one day.


End file.
